Guilty Pleasures
by Unyu
Summary: Well, this is actually just a chat roleplay I did with my friends XD I PROMISE YOU I'LL MAKE AN ACTUAL ONE! This is about Sasuke and Naruto being together, and Sai coming along and taking Naruto Plus Sakura joins in on the fun later on. There is Lemon.


Sasuke says:

...did to

Temari says:

Suna SUCKS.

Temari says:

I mean, seriously.

Naruto says:

OMG ITS SAI!!

Temari says:

/blink Who?

Sasuke says:

'shudders'

Naruto says:

i dont know!!

Naruto says:

did not Sasuke!!

Temari says:

.;;;;

Sasuke says:

did to, Naruto

Sasuke says:

no

Sai says:

I've been here for a while...

Naruto says:

yeah wel...BELIEVE IT!!

Sasuke says:

no!

Temari says:

Hey, it is Sai...Who's Sai?

Sai says:

Losers...

Sasuke says:

'shudders' dont say that phrase Naruto!

Naruto says:

BELIEVE IT!!

Naruto says:

BELIEVE IT!!

Hinata says:

o-o

Naruto says:

BELIEVE IT!!

Temari says:

SHUT. UP.

Naruto says:

BELIEVE IT!!

Sai says:

Shut up

Naruto says:

BELIEVE IT!!

Naruto says:

BELIEVE IT!!

Sasuke says:

'faints'

Naruto says:

BELIEVE IT!!

Naruto says:

haha! yes i won!!

Temari says:

Finally, someone who ISN'T made of stupid. Hello, Sai.

Hinata says:

xDDDDDDDD

Naruto says:

hey!

Sai says:

You're even more annoying online then in real life

Sasuke says:

'wakes up' you so started it, dobe!

Naruto says:

i am not!

Naruto says:

Sasuke!

Temari says:

You two know each other?

Naruto says:

i did not!

Sai says:

Hello who ever you are

Shikamaru says:

You guys should stop having so much sugar. Go relax or something.

Naruto says:

yeah i know him!

Temari says:

Sabaku no Temari.

Sai says:

right...don't care

Naruto says:

great idea shika!

Temari says:

-.-

Naruto says:

leaves

Temari says:

You're worse than Kankuro.

Sasuke says:

Naru! 'follows after'

Naruto says:

go away Teme!

Sasuke says:

nu!

Shikamaru says:

-sigh- You guys are just too troublesome.

Sai says:

Two girls chasing after each other...

Naruto says:

stops Sai!!

Temari says:

...Wow.

Sasuke says:

wha-?

Temari says:

Maybe Suna is a good place, after all.

Sai says:

I'm amazed that the two can even be called boys

Sasuke says:

00

Temari says:

Why do you say that...?

Sasuke says:

oh no...he did not!

Naruto says:

comes back i AM a boy!

Temari says:

Er...

Sai says:

A little one at that

Naruto says:

grrrr i am not!

Temari says:

Uhm. Come again?

Sasuke says:

'is ready to kill Sai'

Sai says:

Haha You sound like a girl.

Temari says:

What the hell am I missing?

Sai says:

You couldn't even touch me if you tried, Naruto.

Naruto says:

ignores Sai and turns to Shikamaru

Shikamaru says:

Hmm?

Sasuke says:

'glares at Sai'

Naruto says:

shes right you should talk more!

Temari says:

o-0 Why is glaring happening?

Sai says:

What is it Sasuke? Is it because I have more fangirls then you?

Shikamaru says:

-sigh- If I catch Sai will you leave me alone?

Temari says:

Fan...girls?

Sasuke says:

'glares more' one, you do not! two, no, you insulted Naruto

Sai says:

I insulted you as well, and only women glare...

Temari says:

What the hell is going on?!

Sasuke says:

not true!

Shikamaru says:

-crouches-

Sai says:

You see, Subaku-chan, Naruto and Sasuke are little boys with out dicks.

Temari says:

...

Temari says:

-/-

Sasuke says:

okay 'draws kunai' i shall stab you!

Hinata has left the conversation.

Temari says:

Come again...?

Naruto says:

Shikamaru!!

Shikamaru says:

What?

Sai says:

You couldn't touch me Sasuke.

Naruto says:

hi!!

Sasuke says:

'throws kunai at Sai'

Temari says:

Heh heh! Hey, Shikamaru! -

Sai says:

-dodges-

Temari says:

Guess what?!

Naruto says:

turns to Sai I can touch you!

Sai says:

Please do. -smirk-

Sasuke says:

'intense death glare'

Naruto says:

wha-?!

Naruto says:

not like that!

Temari says:

No comment, boys.

Shikamaru says:

-sigh-

Sai says:

Whatever. You get freaked out about that when you and Sasuke do it all the time.

Temari says:

- I'm coming to Konoha for a mission tomorrow!

Naruto says:

gah! we do not!

Sasuke says:

shut up Sai!

Sai says:

Your only yelling at me because it's true

Naruto says:

it is not!

Temari says:

-/- It's been a while since I've been to Konoha, hasn't it?

Sasuke says:

not true

Sai says:

You guys are bad liers

Sasuke says:

not lying!

Shikamaru says:

I'm not. I'm just too lazy to be bothered by all of your troublesome activities.

Sasuke says:

good luck, dobe! dont let Sai touch you or there will be death!

Naruto says:

okay!

Sai says:

-attacks naruto with a glomp-

Temari says:

/sigh Lazy-ass...Arg, I'll motivate him tomorrow.

Naruto says:

gah!

Shikamaru says:

What?

Naruto says:

Sasuke said not touching! im sure glomping was included!

Temari says:

Honestly, were you sleeping or something?!

Sai says:

So? Sasuke isn't here.

Temari says:

I said I was coming to Konoha for a mission tomorrow!

Temari says:

Hey, this Sai is a bright one, huh?

Naruto says:

so!? that dont mean anything!

Shikamaru says:

Oh, I'll see you then.

Sai says:

Subaka-chan and Shiki getting together?

Temari says:

. WHAT?

Temari says:

What did you say, dick-obsessive freak?

Naruto says:

runs away from Sai and hides behind Shika

Temari says:

Why would I get together with a lazy-ass?!

Sai says:

Geez calm down. Everytime you yell at me , you just make me think it's true.

Temari says:

Then don't say false things!

Temari says:

...

Naruto says:

i think you two would make a cute couple...

Shikamaru says:

-draws- No, they're too troublesome.

Sai says:

You wouldn't be yelling at me if they were false now would you?

Temari says:

I'm going to calmly pretend I didn't hear that, Naruto.

Naruto says:

okay!

Temari says:

At least I'm not coming on to Naruto.

Naruto says:

shudders

Sai says:

Naruto has Sasuke

Temari says:

Apparently so... /

Naruto says:

yeah!

Sai says:

He agrees

Temari says:

Oh, nice catch.

Sai says:

Naruto's taken

Temari says:

...Naruto...?

Temari says:

Is this Sai dude always this rude?

Naruto says:

yeah all the time

Sai says:

Rude? I don't know what you're talking about.

Temari says:

...

Temari says:

How do you even know him?!

Sai says:

Were on the same team

Naruto says:

. uhhhhhh

Naruto says:

yeah...

Temari says:

Wow. Ha ha...

Sai says:

Sasuke left Naruto alone so I came in as a favor.

Naruto says:

stop reminding me of that TT

Temari says:

A favor? He must be grateful, then. /smirk

Sai says:

He isn't. He's very childish and rude.

Temari says:

Mm hmm...

Naruto says:

what? i am not!

Sai says:

He's very loud too.

Temari says:

Loud, yeah...Childish...Yup. Rude? Meh.

Temari says:

Sai...Do you even know what 'rude' means?

Temari says:

Oh, we'll be awaiting your arrival.

Temari says:

So, what's up, Lazy-ass?

Shikamaru says:

Are you talking to me, Miss Troublesome?

Temari says:

Who else has the motivation of a rock?

Naruto says:

wait hey!

Naruto says:

i am not childish...

Sai says:

...You are

Shikamaru says:

At least I don't have the wits of a rock!

Temari says:

Not true! I'm smarter than my brother!

Sai says:

You both are rocks.

Shikamaru says:

That ain't too hard.

Temari says:

Hey...Didn't Naruto just back from his training or something? That's what I heard from Gaara.

Temari says:

Well, Kankurou, yes.

Temari says:

Gaara, not so much. He's quiet. The Kazekage thing kind of helped though.

Temari says:

He talks more...

Sai says:

You talk to much.

Temari says:

Tough shit.

Temari says:

Deal with it.

Naruto says:

backs away slowly

Shikamaru says:

Temari, learn something from your brothers. The smarter ones are the quiet ones.

Sai says:

-grabs Naruto-

Naruto says:

hey!

Temari says:

No, I'm serious. Gaara isn't the sharpest shuriken in the pack.

Naruto says:

let go Sai, i am trying to sneak away before tjis gets bad

Shikamaru says:

O

Sai says:

No way.

Shikamaru says:

I'm serious. Look at Naruto. He's loud and a total knucklehead.

Naruto says:

hey!

Temari says:

Hmm...Good point, Lazy-ass.

Sai says:

He's right though.

Naruto says:

sai let me go so i can go kick shika's butt!

Sai says:

Naruto's just trying to sneak off to be with Sasuke

Naruto says:

so what if i was was?

Temari says:

Naruto...Shikamaru could seriously kick your ass.

Temari says:

If he wanted to.

Naruto says:

oh yeah?

Temari says:

Which isn't that big of a chance, but none the less.

Temari says:

Yes...

Sai says:

Naruto chases around Sasuke like a girl, so I was curious if he had a dick or not. That's why I was surprised.

Naruto says:

well no one asked you!

Naruto says:

i am NOT a girl!

Sai says:

You sure act like one.

Temari says:

. You sure like anatomy, huh?

Naruto says:

i do not!

Sai says:

Your a Chicka with a Dicka.

Sai says:

Anatomy is fun.

Temari says:

...

Temari says:

Oodles.

Naruto says:

damn it Sai!

Sai says:

Sorry was that supposed to be a secret?

Temari says:

oo

Naruto says:

when Sasuke gets back you are in BIG trouble!

Temari says:

Isn't he with Orochimaru?

Sai says:

Whatever, you hid behind Sasuke like a girl. Yes He did run off to be with Oro.

Naruto says:

he did not

Temari says:

Ah. I don't suppose Orochimaru is paying his internet bill like a habit.

Sai says:

-makes ramen-

Naruto says:

glares at Sai

Temari says:

/ We don't have that in Suna.

Naruto says:

So why cant i go again? -.-

Temari says:

...No idea.

Sai says:

Because...actually I don't know

Temari says:

I'm only paying half-attention anyway. I'm drawing.

Shikamaru says:

Does anybody else want peanut butter on toast?

Temari says:

Hmm...Never tried it.

Sai says:

Did you make it yourself?

Temari says:

He got up?!

Shikamaru says:

Yeah?

Temari says:

Wow. Yay, Lazy-Ass!!

Shikmaru says:

-munches on it- I have to eat breakfast.

Temari says:

Break...fast...?

Temari says:

What time is it in Konoha?

Sai says:

It's almost 8:30pm

Sai says:

Why the hell are you doing eating breakfast?

Shikamaru says:

I'm on a mission out. It's only 11am over here.

Sai says:

Oh I see

Naruto says:

wow

Shikamaru says:

Hm...Really?

Temari says:

Where are you?

Shikamaru says:

Over at Mist.

Temari says:

XD Ha ha!

Sai says:

Oh the loudmouth is still here

Temari says:

Erg. I should be leaving Suna soon. It's a hell of a walk to Konoha.

Temari says:

When you coming back, Lazy-ass?

Shikamaru says:

-shrug- No clue.

Naruto says:

i should have left while you guys werent payin attention!

Temari says:

...

Temari says:

God, what are you going in Mist?

Sai says:

You should've but you were to stupid to

Naruto says:

hey!

Sai says:

It's true isn't it?

Naruto says:

no

Temari says:

Hmm...I think I'll go try that toast with peanut butter thing...

Sai says:

Then why did't you leave?

Temari says:

I'll be back in a second. I think Kankurou has the peanut butter.

Sai says:

Was it because you couldn't bear to leave me?

Sai says:

hmm? No reply? I guess it was true then.

Naruto says:

what?! no!

Naruto says:

you still have a hold of me as far as i know .

Shikamaru says:

-raises his hand with toast in his mouth- I can fix it.

Sai says:

Oh you're right.

Naruto says:

see! your the stupid one! stupid!

Sai says:

-pushes Naruto up against the wall- So why aren't you trying to run away?

Naruto says:

well..i..didnt think you'd do anything anyways. so why "try" you would just catch me again if i got away right?

Sai says:

See, You do have a brain some where in that head of yours

Shikamaru says:

-munches on his toast- Ugh. Too troublesome.

Naruto says:

of corse i do!

Temari says:

Mm...Not bad, Lazy-Ass!

Naruto says:

Shika! why dont you help me?

Temari says:

He's eating toast...

Sai says:

...

Shikamaru says:

-puts it in his mouth and crouches- You sure you want help?

Temari says:

/eats toast Seriously. Peanut Butter+ToastAwesome.

Naruto says:

...

Naruto says:

YES!

Sai says:

I have ramen

Naruto says:

so?

Sai says:

-sits down and eats ramen-

Shikamaru says:

Oh, Naruto. Just run. If he goes after you, I've got him.

Sai says:

Ichiraku is the best.

Temari says:

Damn. This Sai guy is good at torture.

Sai says:

He's just going to chase Sasuke like a girl again.

Naruto says:

i am not!

Naruto says:

im runing from you!

Sai says:

To Sasuke

Temari says:

Hmm...Not sure who's side to take, here.

Sai says:

Naruto and Sasuke are fuck buddies.

Naruto says:

we are not!

Elky says:

Let's just sit back and enjoy our toast, rock wits.

Momo says:

Denying it makes me think it's true.

Naruto says:

im not denying it!

Temari says:

Hell yes, Lazy-Ass. For once, I agree with you.

Naruto says:

well i am...

Naruto says:

but thats cause its not true!

Sai says:

And I quote: Naruto says:

we are not!

Temari says:

How does that work with long-distance?

Naruto says:

cause we arent

Sai says:

Am i not right?

Shikamaru says:

-munches-

Naruto says:

no your wrong!

Naruto says:

very very VERY wrong!

Naruto says:

-..-

Sai says:

Keep denying...

Naruto says:

no!

テマリ says:

...

Momo says:

90

Naruto says:

that wasnt denying it!

Naruto says:

you cant count that!

Elky says:

I'm gonna go get more toast. I bet when I get back they'll still be doing this. Or flaming something.

Momo says:

Wait till Sakura hears about this

テマリ says:

Mm hmm...

テマリ says:

Sakura? Oh, yeah. Her.

Naruto says:

why you...

Momo says:

What about me?

Naruto says:

your worse the Sasuke!

テマリ says:

Hmm...Hang on. Kankurou is messing with the cords.

Momo says:

Then wouldn't you like me more then Sasuke?

Naruto says:

no!

Sakura says:

Hey, guys!

Momo says:

Oh Look, Sakura

Naruto says:

Sakura-Chan!!

Sakura says:

Shit.

Momo says:

There's a 90 chance Naruto and Sasuke are fuck buddies.

Naruto says:

Sai you say a word and i swear your de- SAI!

Sakura says:

I already knew that.

Naruto says:

Sakura-chan!

Momo says:

Sakura says:

...Took ya long enough. Seriously.

Naruto says:

oiy...why me??

Momo says:

Naruto keeps denying it though

Sakura says:

What?! There's nothing wrong with it!

Momo says:

You find Yaoi sexy?

Sakura says:

/twitch ER...NO. I just meant that...That there is nothing wrong, with, um...Sasuke and Naruto having a...a relationship!

Naruto says:

takes chance to sneak away

Momo says:

-grabs Naruto-

Naruto says:

Sai!

Naruto says:

let me go TT

Naruto says:

trys to get away

Elky says:

Kage mane no jutsu. -stretches his shadow at Sai-

Momo says:

-Kisses Naruto on the lips and holds his hands above his head. His free hand throws a Kunai at Shiki.-

Sakura says:

...

Naruto says:

0-0

Elky says:

-falls back to dodge it- The hell?!

Momo says:

-glances at Sakura- Just trying to prove a point.

Elky says:

When'd you see me?

テマリ says:

So, what'd I miss?

Naruto says:

(sasuke is gonna KILL you)

Naruto says:

struggles to get away from Sai

テマリ says:

...Seriously.

テマリ says:

What happened?

Momo says:

-holds on to his wrists- Nothing much, Subaka-chan

Naruto says:

you are sick Sai!

テマリ says:

Oh...

テマリ says:

Sick?

Naruto says:

let me go!

テマリ says:

o.0

Momo says:

Why? Didn't you like that?

Naruto says:

no!

テマリ says:

...

Naruto says:

why would i?

テマリ says:

Like what?

Momo says:

does Sasuke do better?

テマリ says:

o.0 Uhm.

Elky says:

Oh look, my toast is ready.

Elky says:

-walks off-

テマリ says:

Okay...Naruto! What the hell just happened?!

Momo says:

Hmm...Naruto doesn't deny...I'll have to find Sasuke...

Naruto says:

redens Would you stop bringin that up? and leave Sasuke out of this!

Naruto says:

whats it look like happend?! HE KISSED ME!!

Momo says:

you didn't deny he was better.

テマリ says:

...

Hinata has been added to the conversation.

テマリ says:

You expect me to believe that SAI, who has been insulting you forever...Kissed you?

Naruto says:

yes!!

Hinata says:

o-o

Momo says:

-chuckles-

テマリ says:

...

テマリ says:

Naruto, did you eat some bad ramen?

Naruto says:

this IS Sai!! why would that surprize anyone?!

Naruto says:

no...why?

Momo says:

-shrugs-

テマリ says:

...Sai seems pretty calm. . Even if he is a little screwed up in the head and likes anatomy WAY too much.

テマリ says:

I think, Naruto...That you just need some rest.

Momo says:

Yes, Naruto, rest.

Naruto says:

i do not! glares at Sai

Naruto says:

you shut up! and let me go!

Elky says:

-raises his hand- I saw it happen. -munches on his toast-

テマリ says:

See! Sai knows about anatomy. He would know to let you rest.

テマリ says:

Eh...?!

テマリ says:

Lazy-ass?

Momo says:

-throws a kunai at Shika's toast-

テマリ says:

...

Naruto says:

dont ignore me!!

Elky says:

-falls on the ground- Would you stop doing that?!

テマリ says:

Are you sure you didn't just fall asleep, Shikamaru?

Momo says:

Use a plate. You're getting crumbs everywhere

テマリ says:

-.-; If you throw a kunai at the toast, doesn't that make more crumbs?

Naruto says:

damnit Sai!! Stop ignoring me!

Momo says:

It does, but then he has to go back and make more toast. -ignores Naruto still holding on to him-

Naruto says:

kicks Sai

Momo says:

-kicks Naruto back harder-

Hinata says:

xD

Naruto says:

grrr damnit Sai!

Momo says:

I felt a little bunny kick me

テマリ says:

/snicker

Naruto says:

glares your an ass

Momo says:

At least I have one.

Naruto says:

and what is THAT suposed to mean?!

テマリ says:

Well...

Momo says:

Don't you understand? do i have to spell it out for you?

Naruto says:

glares

テマリ says:

Okay, I was wrong. Suna is a lot less awesome than this chat.

テマリ says:

First I get an awesome recipe, Naruto's delusional, and we've concluded that Sai likes anatomy WAY too much.

Naruto says:

i am not delusional!!

テマリ says:

...You think that Sai kissed you.

Naruto says:

he did!

Momo says:

-say's nothing-

テマリ says:

...

Elky says:

He did. .

Naruto says:

Sai you admit to your crime right now!

テマリ says:

Right.

Momo says:

What crime?

テマリ says:

Proove?

Naruto says:

you kissed me admit it!!

Momo says:

It's Proof, Subaka-chan.

Elky says:

Who else here would kiss the blonde knucklehead?

Momo says:

Sasuke

テマリ says:

Urosai, anatomy-boy.

Naruto says:

Sasuke's not here

テマリ says:

The peanut butter's getting to me.

Momo says:

exactly

Naruto says:

Sai!

テマリ says:

...

Naruto says:

let go now!

Momo says:

Why?

テマリ says:

Why would ANYONE besides Sasuke kiss Naruto?

Naruto says:

because i dont like you pinning me against a wall! HEY!

テマリ says:

I still don't see proof...

Naruto says:

i changed my mind! you'd be horible for shika

Momo says:

I'm just keeping you here.

テマリ says:

...I was from the start.

Naruto says:

Sai why dont you go kiss her or something and leave me alone?

テマリ says:

Excuse me?

Momo says:

Why would I?

Hinata says:

Shikamaru - I'm suprised you're still in this chat

テマリ says:

Thank you, Sai.

Naruto says:

i dont know! just do it!

テマリ says:

Which brings us back to 'WHY'

Elky says:

I am too, 'Nata.

Momo says:

Oh Hinata I didn't notice you in here.

Naruto says:

Hinata-chan!

テマリ says:

Hey, what happened to your toast, Shikamaru...? /

Naruto says:

SAVE ME!!

Hinata says:

Y-yes?

Hinata says:

Um...

Elky says:

Ate it all.

Naruto says:

please??

テマリ says:

The one that Sai threw a Kunai at?

Elky says:

Yeah.

テマリ says:

I see...

Momo says:

-tosses Shika money- Go buy more.

テマリ says:

...

Naruto says:

no dont leave!

テマリ says:

Why?

Elky says:

Don't see why I should waste a perfectly good piece of toast.

Naruto says:

no one leave!

テマリ says:

That makes sense.

テマリ says:

I meant Shikamaru.

テマリ says:

Not Naruto.

Naruto says:

-.-

テマリ says:

He's SO out of it.

Naruto says:

hey! i am not!

Naruto says:

look what you did Sai!

Momo says:

I think you should get some rest, Naruto.

テマリ says:

...Which brings us back to your 'kiss'.

テマリ says:

And proof.

Hinata says:

(SYD - are you sakura or temari?)

Naruto says:

it really did happen!

テマリ says:

(XD Currently? Temari.)

Hinata says:

テマリ says:

(Hence, Lazy-ass)

Hinata says:

oops

Momo says:

-pulls Naruto to a room-

Hinata says:

( ok)

テマリ says:

...

テマリ says:

/puts ear by door

Naruto says:

hey no! nuuuuuuuu! let go Sai!

Momo says:

-locks the door and kicks it loudly incase someone is listening-

Naruto says:

i strongly hate you you know that?

テマリ says:

/clenches ear, mouthing 'OWWW. FUCK'. Then, continues listening

Momo says:

-Ignores him- Here. -Hands him a bowl of Ramen-

Naruto says:

blinks

テマリ says:

...

Naruto says:

uhm... takes the bowl thanks?

テマリ says:

o.0

Momo says:

-throws something at the door loudly again-

テマリ says:

/moves away for a few seconds, cursing silently

Naruto says:

what are you doing?

Momo says:

Temari is listening in.

テマリ says:

WHOOPS! DROPPED MY EARRING.

Naruto says:

so? its not like we are doing anything she shouldnt hear...

Hinata says:

Ear...ring?

テマリ says:

Yes! Now shut up, Hinata. COME HELP ME LOOK.

Hinata says:

hi

テマリ says:

...Hi.

Naruto says:

right?

Hinata says:

...srry that was my sis

Hinata says:

she might sneak over and talk to you guys during din in stabs my sis with kunai

Hinata says:

well hi

Momo says:

Hinabi?

テマリ says:

o.o

Hinata says:

(well hi) that was my sis again

Momo says:

We can hear you two you know?

テマリ says:

JUST LOOKING FOR AN EARRING, SAI.

テマリ says:

DON'T MIND US.

Hinata says:

o-o um...t-temari?

テマリ says:

.../whisper 'What?'

Momo says:

At least there on the other side of the door.

Naruto says:

Sai...why did you have to me in here to give me ramen?

Naruto says:

Drag

Hinata says:

I'm going to go eat dinner...bbl?

Momo says:

kay

テマリ says:

/sigh Okay. Don't die or anything.

Hinata says:

k stabs my sisi with kunai

Elky says:

-sits down-

Hinata says:

if someone says hi, its my sis

Momo says:

-Ignores Naruto-

Naruto says:

your ignoring me again Sai... takes a bite of the ramen

テマリ says:

Yo, Shikamaru. Come help me look for my earring.

Elky says:

-sighs- I just got comfortable. -gets back up and walks over-

Elky says:

Wait, you don't wear earrings, do you?

テマリ says:

...Clip-ons.

Hinata says:

guess how old my sis is

Momo says:

I know

テマリ says:

(...Hanabi?)

Hinata says:

DONT SYA IT

Hinata says:

SAY

Momo says:

were roleplaying here Hinata! don't go off topic!

Elky says:

-sigh- Then why do you need to find them? Can't you get like, another two dollar pair?

テマリ says:

(It might be...Ahem. 'Hinabi' )

Hinata says:

s-sorry...

テマリ says:

...They're special.

Naruto says:

glares at Sai i see no point in Dragin me into a room, and locking the door JUST so you could give me Ramen and ignore me!

Momo says:

-Glances at Naruto and sits on the bed- Whatever, I wanted to get away from those people.

テマリ says:

.

Hinata says:

silence

Naruto says:

... continues to eat ramen

Hinata says:

poke

Momo says:

You're no fun.

Elky says:

-looks for it- What does it look like then?

テマリ says:

Er...It's...A...

テマリ says:

Silver...

テマリ says:

Hoop...

Naruto says:

well i'm sorry rolls eyes what would you like me to do?

Elky says:

Wait, if it's special, why'd you wear it now and not on our date?

Hinata says:

OO

テマリ says:

I just got them!

テマリ says:

Pff...You didn't even notice them!

Hinata says:

xDDd

Elky says:

I would've if you didn't lose them.

Momo says:

-Glances at Naruto-

Naruto says:

what?

Momo says:

why do you like sasuke

テマリ says:

Uh huh...Right. /sigh, then makes a hand motion towards the door, then at her ear

Naruto says:

what is it with you and the "me and Sasuke" thing?

Momo says:

Cause it bothers me

Elky says:

-raises an eyebrow then puts his ear against the door-

Naruto says:

what bothers you? lifts eyebrow

Momo says:

-throws something at the door loudly again-

Elky says:

-falls back- Ow!

テマリ says:

/stifles a snicker quickly Shush...!

Elky says:

-gets up and frowns before shooting his shadow under the door-

Momo says:

Go away Shika!

テマリ says:

/sighs

Momo says:

-looks back at Naruto-

Elky says:

-tries to catch onto Sai with his shadow-

Naruto says:

well? what bothers you Sai?

テマリ says:

/knocks Shikamaru over Hey! I wanna hear what happens!

Momo says:

-moves away from where the shadows can't reach him-

Elky says:

-falls- Ugh. Fine. -walks off-

テマリ says:

/grabs him Nu uh...You're staying, Lazy-ass.

Elky says:

-sighs- Why should I?

テマリ says:

'Cause if I get busted, I have someone to get busted with.

Momo says:

-looks back at Naruto- What?

Elky says:

-sigh- Fine.

Elky says:

You owe me though.

Naruto says:

you said it bothered you? and i wanna know why?

テマリ says:

/sigh Fine. What do you want? So I have something to 'look foward to'.

Momo says:

Because you talk about him all the time.

Elky says:

A second date then.

Naruto says:

and that bothers you?

Momo says:

It does.

Naruto says:

why?

テマリ says:

/smirks Normally I wouldn't oblige, but I DO owe you...Deal.

Momo says:

Do you have to ask so many questions?

Elky says:

-sits with his back on the door- It's done then.

Naruto says:

because i want to know

テマリ says:

Good. /leans back to the door, but with her ear a little bit away from it

Sasuke has been added to the conversation.

テマリ says:

(XD)

Sasuke says:

yah, back

Momo says:

Yay Yaoi! I'm going to die for this post

テマリ says:

XD I'll brief Sasuke

Momo says:

-Sai quietly walked over to Naruto and kissed him again silently.- baka.

Momo says:

Hehehe!

Hinata says:

o-o

Sasuke says:

00

Naruto says:

what the hell?

Momo says:

Note were in a room and no one can see us

Hinata says:

BUT UR TELLING US

Momo says:

it's called using you're imagination

Naruto says:

Sai why do you keep kissing me?

Hinata says:

--

Momo says:

It isn't fair that Sasuke always gets to now is it?

Naruto says:

well yes it is...

Momo says:

How is it?

Hinata says:

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

テマリ says:

/mouths the words, 'How is it...?' How is what...? o.0

Momo says:

I can hear you Temari...

Elky says:

-shrugs-

Hinata says:

oo

Naruto says:

If im with Sasuke then he has the right. your not with me so you dont have the right... loooks away

テマリ says:

Shikamaru just hit his head earlier!

Hinata says:

o-o

テマリ says:

It's all fine, sai!!

Hinata says:

sews i have no idea whats going on

Hinata says:

and u are STILL in this chat, shikamaru...

Sasuke says:

...

Momo says:

-pulls Naruto'c chin gently to him to face him- so?

Hinata says:

What, sasuke?

Naruto says:

so its wrong

Momo says:

-chuckles- Sasuke's here...

Naruto says:

gasp what?!

テマリ says:

/stands up quickly and shoves Sasuke into a closet

Momo says:

Naruto says:

oh no. gotta get out of here before he gets the wrong idea! Turns to door

Momo says:

-grabs naruto's wrist again-

Naruto says:

looks back at Sai Sai. let. go. Sasuke is gonna be pissed if he sees us in here together!

Sasuke says:

why, was i just shoved into a closet by the sand girl?

テマリ says:

/locks the door

Sasuke says:

kay just hadta make sure

Momo says:

Let him be pissed. I could careless about him.

Sasuke says:

((sry wrong box))

Momo says:

XD

Naruto says:

but Sai...

Momo says:

Do you really care more about him then me?

Hinata says:

o-o

Naruto says:

its not that...it just...

Naruto says:

a different kind of care Sai...

テマリ says:

/walks back over to Shikamaru

Momo says:

hm...-Lets go of Naruto and sits on the bed- Whatever.

Naruto says:

frowns i'm sorry Sai goes to door and unlocks it

Momo says:

...

Sasuke says:

'looks annoyed, and glares at Temari'

Naruto says:

opens door and looks arround

Sasuke says:

'glances over' dobe?

Naruto says:

steps away from door and closes it hey Sasuke

テマリ says:

/pulls Shikamaru up and drgas him over to the side

Sasuke says:

ello

Momo says:

-lays down on the bed and stares up at the celing sighing.-

Elky says:

Gah

Naruto says:

so...uh...Sasuke how are you?

Sasuke says:

so, what did I miss while i was gone? far as I know, I walk in and Temari shoves me in a closet

テマリ says:

...

Sasuke says:

fine 'raises eyebrow'

テマリ says:

I tripped.

Sasuke says:

lies

Naruto says:

oh you didnt miss anything! just boring talk is all

テマリ says:

Nope. Ask Shikamaru. /glares at Shikamaru

Sasuke says:

'shrugs' eh I don't care.

Sasuke says:

ah, just talk? that is boring, you left to though?

Naruto says:

no i didnt leave

Sasuke says:

but you just walked in from another room

テマリ says:

...

Sasuke says:

so therefor, you left

Momo says:

-Sai opens the door from the room and stands in the doorway smirking.-

Naruto says:

oh that! heh heh yeah i forgot about that

Momo says:

Hey Sasuke...

テマリ says:

/raises an eyebrow

Sasuke says:

'blinks' neh? 'looks at Sai and glares' so, what did I miss while I was gone again?

Momo says:

Nothing much...

Naruto says:

nothing! you didnt miss anything Sasuke

Sasuke says:

in who's defenition?

Momo says:

-chuckles and walks over to the two- Look it up in the dictionary.

Sasuke says:

'glares more'

Naruto says:

Sai be nice

Momo says:

Eh? that's not what you said a couple of minutes ago...

テマリ says:

/leans over to Shikamaru and whispers: Lazy-ass...Should we step in?

Sasuke says:

'narrows eyes' what went on a few minutes ago?

Naruto says:

nothing!

Naruto says:

Sai shut up! we were only talking Sasuke thats all

Sasuke says:

alone?

Naruto says:

well...

Momo says:

Of course

Sasuke says:

what about

Momo says:

Stuff, what else?

Sasuke says:

next time, don't. 'glares'

Naruto says:

bows head slightly

Momo says:

Don't what? Do this? -grabs Naruto and kisses him, from the corner of his eye, looks at sasuke-

Sasuke says:

00

Naruto says:

eyes widen

Sasuke says:

'grabs knife' death!

Momo says:

-chuckles and lets go of Naruto-

テマリ says:

o-o

Sasuke says:

'goes to stab Sai'

Naruto says:

Sasuke wait pushes Sasuke back

Momo says:

-Sai dodges and kicks Sasuke in the gut-

テマリ says:

Alright, then, Naruto. Guess you weren't lying.

Naruto says:

no no guys dont fight please

Sasuke says:

'glares at Naruto and then Sai' why wait, he's right here,

Sasuke says:

may as well kill him now

テマリ says:

Yeah, Naruto's right! Break it up!

Naruto says:

Sasuke...

Momo says:

Why don't you go back to Orochimaru

Sasuke says:

'glares darker' shut up!

Momo says:

-Chuckles- Denying it makes it true

Sasuke says:

why don't you just go die! 'stabs knife in counter'

テマリ says:

/she walks towards Sasuke and Sai Seriously! Break it up!

Elky says:

-wave-

Sasuke says:

I'm out of here 'hisses and starts to walk away'

Hinata says:

wave

Elky says:

What the hell did I miss?

Naruto says:

Sasuke wait!

Momo says:

-waves him goodbye smiling-

Naruto says:

follows

Sasuke says:

what?

Sasuke says:

'stops'

Naruto says:

i...

Sasuke says:

yes?

Sasuke says:

I don't blame you, yah know

Elky says:

Gonna go kill Sai?

Naruto says:

but... I...

Sasuke says:

hm?

Momo says:

-watches the two with interest-

Momo says:

Why don't you run along Sasuke

Naruto says:

Sai...your not helping

テマリ says:

/sigh

Sasuke has left the conversation.

Naruto says:

(so then...we continue with Sasuke stormed off?)

テマリ says:

((XD Yup.))

Elky says:

-sigh- Don't tell me Oro left one of his anal beads stuck in Sasuke.

Naruto says:

sighs and frowns

Momo says:

-chuckles and sits down in a random chair- Sasuke sure gets tempertantrums quickly.

テマリ says:

I can see why!

Naruto says:

turns to face Sai and WHY did you find it a good idea to kiss me in front of him?!

テマリ says:

/looks towards Sai also, crossing arms

Momo says:

why wasn't it a good idea. I wanted to see his reaction.

Naruto says:

you dont do that Sai! Thats what make people mad

Momo says:

So? I wanted to make him mad. I don't see a problem with that. I got what I wanted.

Naruto says:

sighs Yeah, well now i have to deal with him

テマリ says:

Well...Will Sasuke forgive you...?

Momo says:

Does it matter?

テマリ says:

If Sasuke won't even take Naruto back, how can Naruto expect to deal with him?

Naruto says:

glares at Sai yes it matters!

Elky says:

-raises his hand- Want me to finish this now?

Momo says:

Sasuke ran off with Orochimaru, He isn't even in Konoha now.

テマリ says:

Yet, he still had some kind of relationship with Naruto.

Momo says:

Which is odd seeing how he left him.

Naruto says:

Stop saying that Sai! Sasuke is with me now and thats all that matters!

テマリ says:

It IS odd, though.

Momo says:

Why do you like a creep like him anyway?

Naruto says:

thats none of your business Sai. I like him because i do okay?

Momo says:

whatever, Naruto. Do what you want.

Naruto says:

Why are you acting like this Sai?

Momo says:

It's who I am. Do you have a problem with that?

Naruto says:

I do if it involves you pulling stunts like "kissing me", causein Sasuke to get the wrong idea!

Momo says:

You heard him. He said he didn't blame you. Therefore he didn't get the wrong idea.

Momo says:

Am I right? Or Am I wrong?

Naruto says:

thats besides the point

Naruto says:

you still shouldnt do that

Naruto says:

what if he did blame me? what would you have said to that huh?

Momo says:

Nothing. I'd just watch.

Momo says:

Sasuke is an interesting thing. It's fun observing him.

Naruto says:

sighs oiy...

Momo says:

-Glances at him- You two have to many emotions and you let them get the better of you. That's why you always failed missions. And it's what makes you interesting.

Naruto says:

was that suposed to be an insult?

Momo says:

It's whatever you think it is.

Naruto says:

Sai your such a confusing person

Momo says:

Isn't Sasuke the same?

Naruto says:

well at times i guess

Sai says:

...Whatever...-Gets up and walks into the other room-

Naruto says:

sighs

Sai says:

-smiles and lays down on the bed looking up at the ceiling-

Sai says:

-thinks to himself 'He never resisted me did he? I wonder how far he'll let me go...'-

Sai says:

Oi, Naruto -He called to him? oO-

Naruto says:

What?

Sai says:

Come in here for a second

Naruto says:

confused look why? walks to doorway do you need something?

Sai says:

Just come here. -continues to look up at the celing-

Naruto says:

walks in, stands a couple feet away from the bed What?

Sai says:

That's not coming over here. I'm here your there

Naruto says:

okay but why do you want me there? lifts eyebrow

Sai says:

Just get over here. You ask to many questions. -He sounded a bit annoyed but still calm-

Naruto says:

hesitates, then moves closer

Sai says:

-sits up and in one swift movement he grabbed Naruto's jacket and yanked him on to the bed. Turning over He pinned naruto down by his arms, smirking.-

Naruto says:

H-hey what are you doing?

テマリ says:

Temari suddenly shut the door behind Naruto, smirking slightly. She swiftly got a chair with one hand while holding the door shut with the other. Propping it under the handle, she smirked and admired her work. This would be interesting.

Sai says:

-smirks he glances behind him for a second mentally thanking Temari. He turned bak to Naruto- You'll see.

Naruto says:

blinks confused

Sai says:

-holds Narutos hands above him as he unzips his jacket with his free hand.-

Naruto says:

Sai I dont really think we should do this

Sai says:

-Looks at him and smiles- Your not really resisting are you? -Kisses his neck-

Naruto says:

groans slighlty S-Sai thats besides the point... What about Sasuke?

Sai says:

-smirks- What about Sasuke? You can't really still be thinking about him. -nibbles gently on his ear-

Naruto says:

pulls away slightly yes i am thinking about him. do you realize this is wrong?

Sai says:

-narrows his eyes slightly but then returns back to his calm mode- what i want to do is make you forget about him. -ignores his question as he slips his hand underneith his shirt-

Naruto says:

B-but I...squirms a bit

Sai says:

Kawaii...ne? -kisses his collarbone as he played with his nipple between his fingers-

Naruto says:

groans S-Sai you dont want this. your gonna feel guilty afterwards and you know it...

Sai says:

I don't think I'll be the guilty one...-takes Naruto's shirt and Jacket off and kisses his chest gently-

Naruto says:

Sai...wait...

Sai says:

-looks blankly at him- what is it?

Naruto says:

tell me...why exactly are you doing this? Is it just to get back at Sasuke for some reasson?

Sai says:

...No...-his eyes went dark for a moment- I'm just sick you talking about him all the time. You never have anyone else on you're mind...Right now I just want you to think about me...-He said the last part quietly.-

Naruto says:

I...looks away and bites lower lip ...okay...

Sai says:

-looks at him shocked- Okay?

Naruto says:

yes... okay...

Sai says:

-smiles as he releases his hands- Seeing as your willing...-his hands moved into Naruto's pants taking a gentle hold of him- Now I don't have to say you don't have one...-He joked-

Naruto says:

blushes oh shut up

Sai says:

You really are cute...-unzips his pants slowly and pulls them off leaving naruto in his boxers.-

Naruto says:

shifts slightly and mumbles i am not cute

Sai says:

has he ever touched you before? -curious, he licked one of Naruto's nipple and gave a small chuckle-

Naruto says:

w-well...no i cant say he has says in a small sad voice

Sai says:

eh...? -he gave a small chuckle again, placing a kiss on his lips.- I'll make you forget about him.

Naruto says:

nods slightly, places hands on Sai's chest okay...

Sai says:

-smiles and kisses Naruto passionantly. His hand moved down to the front of his boxers as he rubbed up and down the outside.-

Naruto says:

kisses back and wraps arms arround Sai's neck

Sai says:

-not breaking away from Naruto he removed his jacket and headband tossing them both aside-

Naruto says:

trails hands down Sai's chest to his pants

Sai says:

You seem to know what your doing...-He chuckled quietly- Do you want to do it? -refering to taking off his pants-

Naruto says:

blushes lightly I have no idea what i am doing Sai...I'm just following your lead slowly removes Sai's pants

Sai says:

-chuckles and watches Naruto- We'll your doing a good job.

Naruto says:

oh.. uhm thanks..

Naruto says:

mimics what Sai did before, bringing hands to Sai's boxers

Sai says:

-smiles taking his hand- I'll do it...-He said quietly laying Naruto back down onto the bed. He put his hand back into Naruto's boxers taking hold of him. Moving his hand up and down, he gave another passionate kiss-

Naruto says:

kisses back while moaning slightly. brings hands up and wraps then around his neck

Sai says:

-continues giving Naruto a handjob as his tongue pleaded to enter his mouth-

Naruto says:

parts lips giving Sai entrance

Sai says:

-skipping over everything Naruto's and Sai's clothes are off. He positioned himself behind Naruto looking at him- Ready?

Naruto says:

nods head

Sai says:

-smirks and pushes himself into Naruto, moaning quietly-

Naruto says (1:47 AM):

grips the bed sheet tightly; moans slightly

Sai says (1:54 AM):

-skipping everything again! Sai breathed heavily laying down on the bed.-

Naruto says (2:01 AM):

is breathing heavily as well wow...that...was amazing

Sai says (2:03 AM):

-smiles looking at Naruto- It was..

Sai says (2:12 AM):

-puts on his pants quickly-

Naruto says (2:12 AM):

blinks what are you doing?

Sai says (2:12 AM):

It's cold -He lied-

Naruto says (2:12 AM):

uhm okay...

Sakura says (2:12 AM):

Sakura knocked down the door in her fit of white rage, storming into the living room. Stopping dead, she looked at the wooden chair propped up against the door in front of her. "Naruto?!" she growled, marching up to it and removing the chair. "Idiot!" she yelled, swinging open the door. She stopped dead in her tracks, seeing the pair of..."OH, GOD," said Sakura, immediatly turning around and covering her eyes.

Naruto says (2:14 AM):

gah! Sakura-Chan!! what are you doing here?!

Sai says (2:14 AM):

Yo. -says calmly holding up a hand to her-

Sakura says (2:14 AM):

"What the hell?!" she said loudly, her eyes still covered as her back was facing the pair.

Sai says (2:16 AM):

What do you mean what the hell? -He said pretending to be oblivious- Did you want to join us? -He gave a chuckle throwing Naruto his pants back-

Naruto says (2:17 AM):

blushing like crazy, thinking "ohgodohgodohgod"; quickly gets pants back on

Sakura says (2:18 AM):

"J-join?! WHAT THE-?!" Sakura said. "Ahh! Are you idiots clothed yet?!" she asked, blushing furiously.

Naruto says (2:18 AM):

y-yes... for the most part

Sai says (2:18 AM):

Partially...Don't you want to see us? -He chuckled spilling on his jacket without his shirt.-

Sakura says (2:20 AM):

Taking a small, hopeful breath that the two were clothed, she whirled around, torn between anger and embarressment. "Y-you two...! What the hell?!" she asked. "Naruto...?" she sighed, hopelessly, hoping for some kind of explanation.

Sai says (2:22 AM):

What? -He shrugged- It wasn't his idea...He just went along with it. -He put his arm around Sakura's shoulders- You would've liked to watch...wouldn't you? -He whispered huskly in her ear.-

Sakura says (2:26 AM):

Sakura seemed to freeze for a moment where she stood. "W-watch...?" she repeated. Whether or not she was disturbed or intrigued was a mystery to even her. A blush spread over her cheeks to rival her hair.

Naruto says (2:29 AM):

slowly gets off of bed and grabs shirt; puts it on and walks over to Sakura not really knowing what to do uhm...did you need me for something Sakura-Chan?

Sakura says (2:31 AM):

Wrenching herself out of her thoughts, Sakura turned towards Naruto. "Er, yeah..." she said. "Kakashi-sensei was wondering if we...wanted to train...Um. Should I just go tell him you're...tired?" she asked, her voice a little distant and awkward.

Sai says (2:33 AM):

-Looks at the two in silence wondering what they were going to do-

Naruto says (2:34 AM):

well... uhm... yeah i guess so... heh heh scrathes back of head nervously

Sai says (2:39 AM):

Sai looked at the two and sighed. He got another idea seeing Sakura's reaction ealier. "I don't think that's necessary..." he smirked pulling her away from the door and closing it with his foot behind them. "We can do some 'training' here..."

Naruto says (2:40 AM):

n-nani?! Sai what are you doing?!

Sakura says (2:41 AM):

With a confused glanced at Sai, Sakura looked at Naruto, obviously oblivious. "What about Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

Sai says (2:42 AM):

"I'm just having fun, Naruto..." Sai smiled at him turning back to Sakura. "I'm sure he'll come find us when we're needed." He gave a reassuring smile to her.

Sakura says (2:44 AM):

Raising a suspicious eyebrow at Sai's smile, Sakura put a hand on her hip. "Er...Okay, then. Maybe we should go outside, then," she said, as though stating the obvious.

Naruto says (2:45 AM):

blushes understanding what Sai is getting at M-maybe we should go see Kakashi-sensei...?

Sai says (2:51 AM):

"Nonsense, Naruto." Sai released his arm from around Sakura's shoulders and pulled Naruto in close to him. "We won't be doing that training, Sakura..." He pulled Naruto in for another passionate kiss. "You shouldn't have put your clothes back on, Naruto..." He teases putting his hand underneith his shirt like the first time.

Naruto says (2:53 AM):

blushes and pushes Sai away Sai! what are you doing?! not with Sakura arround!

Sakura says (2:54 AM):

"We won't...?" asked Sakura, confused. Suddenly seeing Sai with Naruto, Sakura took a step back. "Er...Should I just leave you two alone?" she asked, taking a step towards the door.

Sai says (2:56 AM):

Sai chuckled and let him be gently pushed away by Naruto. He glanced over to Sakura who wanted to retreat. "Why don't you join us instead? The more the merriersp?..." He held out a hand to her.

Naruto says (2:58 AM):

eyes wide what?! j-join us?! what do you mean "join us"?!

Sakura says (3:01 AM):

"U-uh..." said Sakura, a blush spreading on her now. "J-join...?"

Sai says (3:05 AM):

Sai sighed slightly annoyed. "Why are you asking what join means? It's exactly what it means." He said everything so calmly, turning back to Sakura, he smiled. "I didn't hear a no..."

Sai says (3:13 AM):

"I wanted to see if he had a dick." Sai chuckled joking. He turned calm again, smiling. "I still didn't hear a no..."

Naruto says (3:15 AM):

glances at Sakura

Naruto says (3:17 AM):

Well i will offer the no. turns and walks to door I am not letting you do anyhting else

Sai says (3:19 AM):

Sai grabbed Naruto's wrist. "You just don't want to show her you have a dick right?" He chuckled, smiling at Naruto. His hand was still extened to her though.

Naruto says (3:20 AM):

glares back at Sai thats not the reasson!

Sakura says (3:21 AM):

Sakura sighed at Sai, then looked at Naruto. Of course, her decision would affect the team as well. "Whatever..." said Sakura, rolling her eyes. With a sigh, she reluctantly took Sai's hand.

Naruto says (3:25 AM):

eyes widen in shock S-Sakura-chan... averts gaze to Sai and it forms back into a slight glare what the hell gave you an idea like this anywyas?

Sai says (3:28 AM):

Sai chuckled slightly surprised Sakura joined, although reluctantly. "Who know's..." He pulled Sakura close to him but he didn't let go of Naruto. "I don't see why your so against this now..." He smiled. The smiled that was normal yet devious at the same time

Sakura says (3:30 AM):

Sakura looked towards Naruto. "Well...I mean...Sasuke's gone...And YOU stayed, didn't you? It can't be that bad..." she said, now averting her gaze to the floor. "Right?"

Naruto says (3:32 AM):

uhhhhh has a guilty look on face well...i guess it depends on how you look at it Sakura-chan

Sai says (3:33 AM):

Sai continued to smile and then decided to make the final blow to make him stay. "I recall just a couple of minutes ago you said it was amazing..." He gently pulled Sakura's chin to face him as he looked at Naruto from the Corner of his eyes.

Sakura says (3:35 AM):

The blush that had nearly subsided returned in an instant. "Naruto...?" she said, in a final attempt. "Please?"

Naruto says (3:35 AM):

blushes yeah? well I was caught up in the moment thats all!

Naruto says (3:36 AM):

you...really want to Sakura-chan? looks at Sakura

Sakura says (3:36 AM):

"Honestly, what else do we have to do?" she asked, shrugging ever so slightly.

Naruto says (3:37 AM):

oh...well...okay then...i guess...

Sai says (3:39 AM):

Sai smiled watching silently. Sakura actually wanted to do this, at least she convinced Narutoto join. He pulled Naruto close to them as well. Already in position he gave Sakura a gentle kiss on her lips.

Sakura says (3:41 AM):

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. Where the hell was the Sai from last week? Or yesterday, for that matter?

Naruto says (3:45 AM):

watches the two, not really wanting to be there, but stays put all the same

Sai says (3:47 AM):

Sai smiled seeing Naruto all alone. He put his hand down Naruto's pants and took his dick in his hand again. "Naruto seems lonely Sakura-chan."

Naruto says (3:48 AM):

gasps slightly at the contact and blushes furiously Sai! I'mnot lonely!

Sakura says (3:50 AM):

Smiles slightly at Naruto blushing. "Of course not," she said, with the shadow of a smirk.

Sai says (3:54 AM):

Sai smirked, he pulled down Naruto's pants once more leaving him to stand in emberrassment. He put his hand back on his dick. "What do you think, Sakura?" He glanced back at her.

Sakura says (3:57 AM):

"Well, he certainly has one," said Sakura, blushing. "I've seen bigger, though," she said, smiling a little.

Naruto says (3:58 AM):

turns redder and looks at the floor

Sakura says (3:58 AM):

Smirking slightly, Sakura walked over to Naruto. "Just joking," she whispered softly in his ear.

Sai says (4:02 AM):

Sai smirked, Sakura at least had a sense of humor. "Like mine..." He joked also moving his hand up and down Naruto's shaft.

Naruto says (4:03 AM):

S-Sakura-chan... glances at Sai nervousely trying to hold back a groan ca-cant you two do this by yourselves?

Sakura says (4:05 AM):

"Aww...It isn't as fun, though," said Sakura, pouting. "You'll miss us if you leave," she said, smiling. "And what else is there to do?"

Naruto says (4:08 AM):

looks back at Sakura uh..well...i..um...Im sure i could find something better!

Sai says (4:10 AM):

Sai smiled giving still jacking Naruto off. "I don't think you could Naruto..."

Sakura says (4:11 AM):

Shaking her head, she added, "Not as good as us," she said, stepping behind Naruto. She ran her hands over the back of his neck lightly.

Naruto says (4:14 AM):

takes a shaky breathe and forward slightly I-I'm sure i could find something closes eyes and grabs ahold of Sai's upper arm

Sai says (4:17 AM):

Sai smiled releasing Naruto's grip. He got on his knees infront of him and put his mouth around his dick.

Sakura says (4:21 AM):

Smiling slightly, Sakura kissed Naruto softly at first. Breaking away, she gave a brief explanation before resuming. "To keep your mind off words..." she said.

Naruto says (4:32 AM):

glances at Sakura with eyes half way open Sakura-chan...places a hand on Sai's shoulder griping it slightly

Sai says (4:34 AM):

Sai moved his head back and forth, licking passionatly. His eyes looked at Sakura, she was surprisingly going along with this well

Sakura says (4:40 AM):

Sakura looked down at Sai before kissing Naruto again. Running her hands down Naruto's stomach, she glanced over at Sai, waiting to see what would happen next.

Sai says (4:47 AM):

Sai glanced to the bed after meeting sakura's eyes, telling her to pin him down. He removed his mouth slowly leaving a string of saliva. Quickly, he pushed Naruto down onto the bed and motioned Sakura to take his spot.

Naruto says (4:50 AM):

makes a small yelp when he is pushed onto the bed

Sakura says (4:50 AM):

Smirking slightly, Sakura immediatly took a kunai and cut a piece of fabric off of the bottom of her shirt. Putting the kunai behind a bedpost and tying the fabric to either end, she then tied Naruto's hands to the other ends of the fabric quickly.

Naruto says (4:51 AM):

H-hey what are you doing?

Sai says (4:56 AM):

Sai smiled at sakura. "Exactly what I was thinking..." He was a bit shocked but he continued to smile anyway. He took a extra bed sheet from underneith the bed and ripped it into strips easily with his hands. He removed Naruto's shirt easily and tied his feet to the other posts.

Naruto says (4:58 AM):

glares at Sai dont ignore me! What the hell are you doing?

Sai says (4:59 AM):

Sai stands next to the bed and gives Naruto a kiss. "You'll see. Chibi..."

Sakura says (5:07 AM):

Smirking, Sakura withdrew a piece of dark fabric from behind her back. She quickly tied it behind his head. "It'll be more fun this way..." she said, grinning.

Naruto says (5:11 AM):

Im not so sure i wanna know what you two have planed

Sai says (5:13 AM):

"I don't think you do..." He chuckled. "Ne? Sakura-chan?" He reached across the bed and unzipped her top.

Sakura says (5:15 AM):

"It'd be best not to," she said, smirking as she discarded her top on the ground.

Naruto says (5:21 AM):

frowns slighlty well might i at least ask why i am tied down?

Sai says (5:22 AM):

"For our enjoyment..." He said with the half truth. He licked Naruto's stomach all the way up to his chest.

Sakura says (5:23 AM):

"Entertainment purposes," she said, running her hands through Naruto's hair

Naruto says (5:26 AM):

gaps and tils head back slightly I-i dont really think 2 on 1 is fair

Sakura says (5:26 AM):

"We do..." she said, smirking.


End file.
